Her life before death
by WinterViolets
Summary: OK, so this is the life of Adara Loswin Oswald, ONe of Clara's echoes, before she was converted. It covers the key events of her life from age 13 to when she was converted. It's a prequel to my story 'Who was I', so I'd recommend reading that before reading this, it should make more sense then :) Enjoy! Rated T for mild swearing and violence. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Ok, so a few weeks back when I wrote 'Who was I' I asked if anyone would be interested in a prequel, and some of you lovely people said yes (you're my favourites) :) So here it is! Also, if you read 'Who was I' then this is probably going to make more sense to you :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the BBC or anything you recognise...but if anyone wants to buy it for me?**

* * *

Adara Oswald smiled brightly as she skipped up the steps into her family's grand manor. She kicked off her black pumps and hung her blazer up on the golden peg marked 'Adara Loswin', which she helped her father to paint. Racing up the stairs excitedly, Adara had only thoughts for her new silver telescope. Everyday she would polish it until she could see her reflection in it, and every night she would spend hours gazing at the endless mass of beautiful stars that decorated the black midnight sky. She flew into her room, and snatched up her cloth and polish. She tenderly sprayed the polish on the already glistening telescope, and gently rubbed it all over the surface of the telescope. Lifting the bottle again, she was about to clean the delicate lens, when she heard a bellow from below. She knew from previous experience that this was bad - really bad.

Not wanting to land herself in even more trouble, Adara darted down the spiral staircase at top speed, skidding to a halt a few metres away from her plump, red in the face father. He held up her black pumps, snarling like a wild dog. "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU CALL THIS?!" He yelled, shaking her shoes violently.  
"Erm...shoes?" Adara replied nervously, wringing her hands behind her back.  
"HOW DARE YOU BE SO CHEEKY!" He screeched, raising the shoes high in the air, then bringing them down powerfully onto her face. She was determined not to show any pain, not to anyone - especially him. "You are a monstrosity!" She replied, stepping closer to him. She was not weak. She would NOT back down.  
"And you are a disgrace. A disappointing, disgraceful, ungrateful, reckless BITCH!" He shouted back, bringing a large, gnarled hand down across her back. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Adara spent the night lying awake, gazing at the stars through her vast window, letting the cold night breezes overwhelm her. "I can't take this anymore!" she muttered to herself, yet still not letting tears fall. She slowly fell asleep, under the protection of the stars above her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my lovely reader minions! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Sunrise

**A/N -Thank you my lovely readers, especially TheDoctorsAltar who is like amazing :) Enjoy! **

* * *

It was around 4am when Adara woke up, the sun slowly starting to rise above her head. She painfully sat up, determined not to give in to the pains that shot through her nerves like missiles. This was the 6th time she'd woken up like this, and she had finally had enough. She gazed across the fields and hills that spread for miles, and decided she would rather be anywhere but in her house. She stood up, careful not to wake her parents, who were fast asleep in the room opposite hers.

She climbed onto her bed and reached for the black rucksack that was slumped on top of her wardrobe. Dumping it down onto her bed, she stared around the room, making a list of all the things she would need to take. She couldn't take the telescope, not only because she couldn't fit it in, but because it held far too many memories. She brushed her fingers along the sparkling frame, fighting the stinging tears that were escaping her eyes.

She quickly looked away from the telescope, focusing on the task at hand. She stepped quietly down from her bed, and creaked open the doors of her wardrobe. Slipping a few t-shirts, jumpers and jeans into her suitcase, she almost laughed at the sight of only dresses and skirts left. As if she'd take them!

She packed a hairbrush, her secret supply of chocolate, her purse and a pencil and paper. She also jotted down a quick list of things go get from around the house - Money (around £500, her father wouldn't notice that, all the money he had!) Her father's lighter (for lighting a fire!) Sleeping bag Deodorant Toiletries

'One last thing now', she thought, grabbing a pen and paper.  
'Dear Mother,' She wrote, trying not to cry at the words, 'I can't stand Father anymore, he has nothing but hatred in his heart. You have always been amazing to me, and it is with much guilt that I leave you, however I cannot keep waking up go pains from where Father beats me. Please understand my decision, and I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me. Don't ever worry about me, I'm 13, I can look after myself. I have taken some money from Father's drawer, so I will be able to pay for food until I can get a job. Thank you for all you have done for me, and I hope you live a Long and happy life,  
From your loving daughter,  
Adara xx'

Adara finally let the tears spill as she sealed the note in an envelope marked 'Dearest Mother'. She kicked herself for crying, she shouldn't display such weakness. Her hands shook as she zipped up her bag. She sat down at the chair by her window, and watching the sunrise for the last time from her room.

A sunrise is such a beautiful thing, colours exploding everywhere, being able to focus on that one thing. A sunrise tells you there will be a tomorrow, if not for you, but for everyone else. The sun will always rise, and always set, and there will always be someone watching. So if it's the last thing you do, watch the sunrise, for you never know if it will be your last chance.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :D The next chapter should be up soon :)**


End file.
